


Bloodied Fangs

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: In which Yuki is a vampire and Momo offers his blood to him.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Bloodied Fangs

He had really done it now. There was no way he could come back from this. His head was hazy and he couldn’t think. Momo was talking to him, but he couldn’t understand, couldn’t comprehend what sounds were leaving his mouth. He was excited about something, Yuki thought. He had seated himself in a chair trying to get his mind to clear. Momo went on and on about whatever it was he was talking about. 

He needed to leave. 

He needed to get away from Momo before it became too much. Yuki moved to stand, his body swaying as he did so. 

“Yuki are you feeling okay?” 

Momo was by his side in an instant. Yuki could feel Momo trying to steady him as he gained his balance back. 

“I’m fine.” He tried to keep his voice level. “Just a little under the weather.” 

Yuki attempted to make his way to the door, using the wall to guide him. Momo wouldn’t leave his side, insisting he should call a car and see that he gets home safe. 

Yuki didn’t want Momo around, not right now. His throat felt dry and he knew staying here much longer would only spell out disaster. He pushed Momo away, but Momo kept coming back, holding his arm or resting a hand on his back. 

He was reaching his limit. His vision became blurred and even when he closed his eyes he still felt dizzy. The sound of a heartbeat filled his ears and it was all he could hear. It was driving him mad. How could he get it to stop? He wanted it to stop so bad. 

In a burst of energy, he spun, pinning Momo to the wall. He held a firm grip on Momo’s wrist causing the other to knit his brows together. 

“Yuki?” 

Yuki could feel the sweat forming on his palms. He watched Momo through a blurred gaze. 

He was so hungry. 

Eyes traveled from Momo’s face to his neck, the jacket he was wearing slipping down to reveal smooth, unmarked skin. Yuki’s breathing quickened, hunger starting to consume his mind, and he leaned closer. Momo was a strong and healthy individual, perfect for curving his hunger. Yuki held his lips to Momo’s neck, taking in his sweet scent, listening to the thumping of his heart. He opened his mouth, anticipation swirling in his stomach, breath hot on the neck he was about to bite into.

“Yuki…”

He stopped at the sound of his name. 

His senses started coming back to him, realizing what he almost did. Momo was shaking under his touch. The grip he had on Momo’s wrist was tight and he released it. There was a sigh of relief, Momo holding his wrist that would be sure to have a bruise by morning. Yuki stepped back.

“Momo, I…”

Yuki brought his hands into view, staring as if some invisible substance was stained on them. Momo was sitting on the ground now, watching what Yuki would do next. 

“I’m so sorry.” Yuki turned and excused himself from the room.

He had to be the biggest idiot in the world. After a stunt like that, he was sure it was over for Re:vale. It was dark outside when he left the building, street lights flickering on as the night stretched it’s wings over the city. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket and started home. 

He hated the dark sky he walked under. 

The knocking on his door startled him from his thoughts. Ever since the incident in the dressing room he hadn’t left his apartment, thinking about everything over and over again. He hadn’t seen Momo since then, being the coward that he was and feigning sickness to avoid him. The knocking was persistent and he should’ve known even before opening the door who would be standing on the other side. 

Bright pink eyes and a witty smile greeted him.

“Momo?”

“Yuki! Heard you still weren’t feeling well so I brought some stuff to make you feel better.”

Momo raised the two bags he had brought and let himself in. Yuki closed the door wondering why Momo had come over in the first place. He watched as Momo unloaded the bags, placing items on the counter and in the fridge. He didn’t understand why he was still acting so carefree after what had happened. The secret was out now, right? 

“I didn’t know what you would like best so I bought a mixture of things for you to pick from.”

“Why?”

Momo laughed as he placed a package on the counter.

“I just said because I didn’t know what you liked.”

“Why are you here?” 

It came out harsher than Yuki intended it to. Momo stopped moving to look at him. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m worried about you.”

Yuki clicked his tongue and sulked over to the couch. He doubted Momo was worried. It was probably Okarin’s doing, telling Momo to go and make sure his partner was okay. He was sure Momo didn’t want to be here. 

“Yuki don’t be like that.”

But Yuki was going to be like that. He crossed his arms and refused to look Momo’s way. He still felt hazy and didn’t want a repeat of what had happened days before. He heard Momo shuffle some more in the kitchen before he came to sit beside him. Yuki turned his head away.

“How long have you been like this?” Momo’s voice was quiet and unsure.

Yuki had lost count of how many days it had been, how many months and years since he was turned into this blood-sucking monster. And he thought of himself as such. The secret was well hidden until his little outburst and if he was honest he still doesn’t know how to handle the truth being laid out to Momo in such a way. 

“Please tell me what’s going on.” Momo moved closer. “I want to help.”

Yuki sighed, letting his arms fall into his lap. 

“I don’t think there’s any way for you to help.” 

Momo shifted and tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Yuki turned as Momo pulled at the jacket's collar. “Maybe I could help with that.”

Yuki stood, a bit too quick, and placed some distance between them. His head spun as Momo’s face became concerned. 

“That is out of the question.”

“If you need blood, I’m willing to give you mine.” Momo stood and faced him. 

“I refuse.”

“Stop being stubborn about this. Do you not remember what happened the other day?”

Of course he remembered what happened. He wouldn’t allow himself to forget. He wouldn’t allow himself to let that happen again. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Yuki averted his gaze. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Momo was standing in front of him now. His eyes had that glimmer of determination that he’d seen so many times before. 

“The Yuki I know is gentle and kind. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Your gentle and kind Yuki bruised your wrist.”

Yuki didn’t have to see it to know that it was bruised. He’d watched how Momo babied it in the kitchen and how he held it in his lap. That was all Yuki’s doing. There was nothing kind or gentle about that. Momo slid his wrist out of sight. 

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

He didn’t know why Momo was pushing so hard to do this. Did Momo really want to be a blood bank for him? Or was this an obligatory thing that Momo thought up? Regardless, he didn’t want it and thinking of reasons why Momo would boiled what blood he had in him. 

He took Momo by the arm and pushed him to the wall like he had done in the dressing room. His mouth was at Momo’s neck in a matter of seconds and he waited. Momo was shaking again, just like he did before. One quick look at his face showed he was scared. 

“You don’t want this and neither do I.” Yuki whispered. 

He went to pull away but Momo placed a hand on his head, keeping him where he was. 

“Do it, Yuki. Take what you need.” 

“I already told you I’m not—“

Momo forced his head down every time he tried to move away. Curse Momo’s stubbornness! The poor man was terrified yet he continued to push on. He rested his head on Momo’s shoulder, keeping his mouth as far away from his neck as possible. What other options did he have? There had to be something else he could do. He churned his thoughts over and over and came to the conclusion that letting himself go was the worst possible thing he could do. It looked like he wasn’t going to be given another choice.

“Fine. I’ll eat.” He felt Momo’s shoulders grow taunt. “But I’ll need you to sit down.”

The last thing he needed was Momo passing out. 

He guided his partner back to the couch, sitting down with him. The tough thing to figure out was how to hide the marks after he ate. He didn’t want to bite somewhere that would be seen by the press or a talk show. The neck was off limits for sure. There was no good excuse for a bandage there. Perhaps his shoulder?

“Um…” This was becoming too much for him to process. “I shouldn’t go for your neck, but your shoulder would be just as good.”

He saw Momo tense again and backtracked. 

“Or if you’re uncomfortable it can be your palm.”

He wouldn’t get as much from his palm but if that was what Momo could handle then he wouldn’t be picky. He brought his legs up to sit criss cross as he let Momo think. The option to not do this at all was still on the table and he hoped that would be Momo’s final pick. He frowned when Momo pulled back his sleeve and offered his palm. 

The palm Momo had offered was attached to a wrist that was discolored. He frowned, but was thankful that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to do this. For you.”

Yuki took the offered hand in his. He could feel the blood pulsing underneath the skin and that craving of hunger knocked on the edge of his mind. He wouldn’t take much, he told himself, only enough to douse the hunger. 

“I can’t promise that it won’t hurt.”

“I told you already. You won’t hurt me.” He raised a shaky fist in the air. “Momo-chan is strong too!”

Momo had always been strong, Yuki thought, but seeing his hand shake meant he was forcing himself. He offered his other hand to Momo and when a shaky hand was placed in his, he gave it a squeeze. 

“If it’s too much, let me know. I mean it.” He sent a hard gaze to Momo. 

When Momo nodded and took a breath, he knew he could start. The problem he encountered now was forcing himself to actually bite. This went against everything he had told himself. He didn’t want to ever bite a human, let alone Momo. Yet here he was, with Momo offering himself to him. He closed his eyes, knitting his brows together. He would rather have a silver stake driven through him than do this. 

“Yuki.” Momo eased his hand to rest on his cheek. “It’s okay.”

Yuki could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He held Momo’s hand to his cheek for a moment before moving to place a kiss on his palm. He couldn’t give enough kisses to make up for what he was about to do. Another kiss was placed and he opened his mouth just enough to let his fangs come through. He pushed them into the skin, but not enough to puncture just yet. He waited a moment to make sure Momo didn’t object and when Momo didn’t move, he bit down. 

Discomfort sounded from Momo and Yuki did what he could to comfort him, his free hand rubbing a thumb over Momo’s hand. It was going to be okay, he told himself.

He got his first real taste of blood then, the liquid seeping up from the wound he made. It was sickly sweet and warm as he let it slide down his throat to quench him. At first it was too sweet, his tongue overwhelmed by the taste, but then he found the taste to be quite satisfying. It was the type of blood he would expect Momo to have. He drew up some more, getting lost in the feeling and letting the sensation flow through his body. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this refreshed, felt this energized. He guessed blood was an essential thing for his new life as a monster. 

And that’s just what he was.

He took a glance at Momo to see how he was doing. His face had paled quite a bit, his hand no longer gripping as tight as it used to. Yuki forced himself to stop. 

“Momo?” Panic settled in his stomach as Momo brought his hand to his face. 

Yuki set the hand he was feeding on down, jumped off the couch, and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed juice and water from the fridge along with the first aid kit from up top. He hurried back to Momo, opening the juice as he came to sit again. 

“Drink this. Tiny sips though!” 

Yuki was trying his best to stay calm as he fumbled with the first aid supplies. He had gone too far again. The wound he made still bled a fair amount and Momo’s pale features solidified his fear that he had taken too much. His hands shook as he moved to clean the wound. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuki muttered over and over.

Momo sipped at his juice, color crawling onto his face little by little as Yuki messed with his hand. 

This should’ve never happened. If Yuki wasn’t damned to hell already he was sure to be now. A tear raced down his face. He didn’t want to look at Momo now, didn’t want to be anywhere near him. That only increased Momo’s chances of getting hurt again. 

Once he had gotten the wound to stop bleeding, he searched for a bandage to cover it. He had to suffice with putting two smaller bandaids over the marks. It looked terrible and he felt bad just looking at his work. He went to stand. 

“Don’t leave!” Momo’s hand gripped his own. 

Yuki turned to see Momo looking more lifelike than before. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But…”

“I was the one that forced you. Whatever it is you’re thinking it’s partially, if not all, my fault.” 

Momo’s pink eyes stared him down. It was almost daunting and Yuki felt obligated to sit back on the couch. Momo smiled as he told him to sit back. Yuki felt Momo lay himself against his shoulder. 

“Now you can’t leave.” Momo giggled.

Yuki’s lips formed a pout as he tried to put even a little space between them. Momo moved his head to get a better look at him. 

“Do you feel better now?” Momo pressed a thumb to the side of Yuki’s mouth, wiping at a bit of dried blood. 

It took Yuki a moment to register what he was doing. He covered his mouth and looked away.

“Will you not look at me, Darling?”

Yuki felt the tears fall, bringing his hand up to rub at his face. Momo didn’t have to try this hard for his feelings. Yuki knew he was better off being secluded. It was just better that way. If he was away from everyone then he wouldn’t risk hurting anyone else. He especially didn’t want to hurt Momo again. 

“Why do you keep wanting to look?” Yuki muttered. “You shouldn’t look at monsters like me.”

Momo sighed, looking at the hand Yuki had bitten. He looked at Yuki's hand sitting in his lap, picked it up, and bit into his palm. Yuki jumped at the sudden action, taking his hand back.

“Ouch! Did you just bite me?”

“Now we are even!” Momo laughed again. “I have fangs too, you know.”

Yuki frowned even deeper than he thought he could. Was Momo mocking him now?

“I’m sorry I made you go through that.” Momo laid his head down. “That was really selfish of me.”

“It’s no different from me wanting to take it from you.” Yuki paused. “How are you feeling?”

“Still a little dizzy.” Momo motioned with his hand. “But the juice helped a lot!”

Yuki opened his mouth to apologize, but a finger was placed on his lips.

“If you’re going to apologize I don’t want to hear it. You’ve shown me you’re sorry enough and I forgive you.”

Momo caressed Yuki’s cheek, beckoning him to come closer. Yuki was hesitant, but gave into Momo’s wishes. It was the least he could do. 

“You’re not a monster.” Momo whispered on his lips. “You are my Darling, my kind and gentle Yuki.”

Tears fell from his eyes in a silent cry. What did he do to deserve someone as lovely as Momo? He told himself once more that everything would be okay. He made it his mission to care for Momo in any way possible for the rest of the evening. Momo’s hand had stopped bleeding, blood soaking through the pad on the bandaid. Yuki kissed his palm, his bruised wrist, and anywhere else Momo would let him. Momo stole another kiss before Yuki moved to pepper kisses all over his face. Living like this was hell, but Momo was accepting of him. That alone lifted a weight from his chest. He didn’t know the last time he felt so relieved. Maybe it was because he had his strong and forgiving Momo by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially spooky season!   
> I had this idea come to me on a whim and decided to roll with it. I'm quite surprised that it ended up as long as it did (it's fang-tastic lol). I'm very excited to share this with you all so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> (come scream with me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kanero16) !)


End file.
